The Secret Yogurt Shop
by Hoppyfroggy77
Summary: Just a regular day at Condor Studios. Everything is fine except for Chad. He is miserable because all the yogurt disappeared from the cafeteria! Oh no! Later he bumps into Sonny and she finds a way to cheer him up. She brings him to a secret place that none of the Falls knows about. Will Chad feel better? What can Sonny do to help him? Read and find out!


**A/N Hi there! My name is Steph and I am a new member of fanfiction. I love Sonny with a Chance and I have been reading fanfiction stories for months. I am so addicted to reading stories. I am a writer and would love to publish books some day. I thought I would try writing a fanfiction story and this is my first story. This is a one-shot. Tell me what you think! I'd really appreciate it. **

**I don't own Sonny with a Chance. **

The Secret Yogurt Shop

I didn't know why I was walking or where I was going, I just had to get away. I was disappointed that all the yogurt was gone. Who would be so mean to take away my favorite snack? No one treats CDC like that. People can be so cruel. So I was walking along the set of "So Random" when I bumped into my frenemy, Sonny.

"Oh sorry Chad." said Sonny. She smiled at me, but I couldn't respond back. I stared at the ground and walked away. Sonny stared at him, wondering why he wasn't arguing with her like he normally does.

"Chad?" she asked me. I stopped and turned around. My eyes are still looking at the floor.

"Are you okay, your not acting like yourself today." Sonny told him.

I finally look up at her. She smiles at me . I should just tell her the truth, she would understand.

"I'm sorry, I'm just bummed." I say not looking at her.

Sonny was taken aback. _Did Chad Dylan Cooper actually apologize to me? He never apologizes. Wow, something must be bugging him. _

"Why are you bummed?" she asks out of curiosity.

"I just found out there's no yogurt in the cafeteria. The whole machine and everything is gone."

_That's why he is so sad? I know exactly how to cheer him up._

She grabs my arm. "Come with me." Sonny says dragging me next to her.

"Why, where are we going?" I ask letting her drag me.

"To a special place that will cheer you up." she says smiling her huge smile.

5 Minutes Later

Sonny brings Chad to a black door.

"Here we are!" she says with excitement.

"Where are we?" Why did Sonny take him to an unknown place that is far away from his set? _Is it a joke? Nah, she would never play a joke on me._

"See for yourself." she says opening the door for me. I walk in and my jaw drops. It is a yogurt shop with beanbag chairs and tables. There is a little counter with an employee behind it. The walls are a lime green and a light pink. There are also 2 flatscreen TV's on the walls. I was amazed. How come I never heard of this place? I look around and see the randoms sitting at a table eating yogurt. They see Sonny and wave to her. I look back at Sonny and see she's smiling at me.

"So, what do you think? Do you feel better now?" she asks me. I smile at her and give her a hug.

"I can't believe this place. Why haven't I heard of this?"

"Well, this place is supposed to be for "So Random" cast and crew only. But I thought I could make an exception since you seemed so miserable before."

_I can't believe she did this for me. _

"Thanks Sonny, I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Come on let's get some yogurt and sit down." she says.

I follow her and continue to look around the room.

We get our treats and sit down with the randoms.

Okay, let me say I did not want to sit with them. But since Sonny brought me here, I guess it owed it to her. I can't believe I'm saying this but, I really care about her and like her. She is pretty cool, even though we argue alot.

The Blonde boy stares at me.

"Hey why is he here? This for us only?" He says glaring at me.

I glare back at him.

"Look guys, Chad is my friend and he seemed really miserable before. I thought I should cheer him up, and he is allowed to come here whenever he wants." Sonny said.

Wow, that's a generous offer but I shouldn't be surprised. This is Sonny. She's the nicest girl I know. I guess this place isn't that bad. I've been to five star restaurants and yogurt places. I guess this place is fine for now. But I'm not going to hang with the randoms all the time, except for Sonny. I'm not sure if my drama friends would like it here, but I guess we'll have to see.

The little girl Zora tells a joke and everyone laughs including me. This is nice, I'm actually not with a bunch of snobs. Well, I'm a snob but I can be a nice guy sometimes, and only because of Sonny.

Sonny turns to me.

"So you like it here?"

"It's a'ight. Not as cool as restuarants I've been to but this is nice." I say.

She smiles at me. "Good."

There she goes, starting our little argument. I smile back at her.

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine." I reply back.

We relax in our seats and eat our yogurt. I let out a happy sigh.

Because of one girl, my day turned out better. Which proves, everything works out in the end. When a day starts off bad, it will get better if you stay positive. And that's what I learned today.


End file.
